Atlus
Description Through out his time on Azeroth, Atlus has clung to the beliefs that he was taught as a Shaman. A former student of the Far-Seer Nobundo, Atlus now works to bring his wisdom to all he believes require it. Offering cryptic advises that make loose references to the elements, he works to change the world a little bit each day. Immediately following the fall of the Exodar, Atlus received a vision of Hellbane Manor and set out to search for it. As one of the first draenei to make contact with the Alliance, he was initially treated with mistrust. Over time, however, he has proven to be a most useful and powerful ally. Atlus has formed a particularly strong alliance with the benevolent death knight, Zerehedord. The sole reason behind this being that he channels the spirit of Alabaster Hellbane into the bones that made up his body in life. History Atlus was only a child when the orcs rose up and destroyed his home in Shattrath City. Along with many other draenei and his younger sister, Eralya, they found refuge in Zangarmarsh during those dark times. When Far-Seer Nobundo returned to them years later, Atlus was amongst those who volunteered to learn the ancient ways of shamanism. Over the decades, he had plenty of opportunities to hone his abilities, fighting against demons, orcs and ogres in defense of his people and his sister (who had refused the training, preferring to use her axe in combat). Atlus and Eralya were amongst those lucky enough to survive the apocalyptic explosion that turned draenor into Outland. By the times Kael'Thas lead his blood elves to invade Tempest Keep, Atlus had reached the age of 88 and had virtually mastered shamanism. In the days leading up to the fall of the Exodar, Atlus had been receiving visions of a new world, the same world these blood elves were from. He predicted that the Exodar would take them to this new world, but failed to foresee the massive loss of life that resulted. He has since been burdened with the guilt of failing to warn his people of the blood elve's invasion. Following the fall of the Exodar, Atlus quickly met A and his wife, Leriqite Hellbane who had arrived in the Azuremyst Isle to investigate what they had witnessed from Darnassus. Ever since then, Atlus has been a loyal friend of Hellbane Manor and has protected them from many threats, including Lord Darksun and his Darksun Covenant. Through the conflict between Hellbane Manor and the Darksun Covenant, Atlus has met the Arch Mage, Phabien Coldbringer - who, by an astonishing coincidence, is A's mother. Forboding Visions Recently, Atlus has been receiving visions of a terrible misfortune brought upon the world. He has spoken to all those who would listen to him - including a select few amongst the Horde - of the cataclysm he has predicted. "The elemental plain and the physical plain will collide to bring about a cataclysm, the likes of which Azeroth has not known for more than ten-thousand years. The earth will be broken. There will be new life. There will be death. In the midst of chaos, there will be war. War that will blind both Horde and Alliance from greater foe, whose power rivals that of the Lich King's. For their transgressions, the mortal races shall pay dearly." ~Atlus' cataclysm prediction. Trivia *In early concepts, Atlus was originally a paladin. This was immediately changed following Blizzard's announcement of dranei shaman and blood elf paladins. *Atlus' age has only recently been determined. Before then, it was assumed that he was "young for a draenei" (draenei living for thousands of years - quite possibly immortal). *Atlus has been named after Atlas, who - in greek mythology - held the weight of the heavens on his shoulders (often misinterpreted as holding the earth). This has been worked into Atlus' character as he has an enormous amount of compassion for almost all people - including orcs and blood elves. Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Shaman